


Just Right

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fingering, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: The reader has had a rough day at work and happens upon three very different men, all of whom end up being “Just Right” for what she needs in the moment (AKA Three chapters of PWP).





	1. Part 1 - Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is VERY loosely based on the story Goldilocks and the Three Bears... Just goes to show that inspiration can come from anywhere, I guess. ;)

Today had been rough. It seemed that everything that could go wrong did go wrong. You had sat down at your desk to angry emails from customers first thing in the morning, helpful coworkers who really were no help at all, and a boss who would only do the parts of his job that he enjoyed, leaving you do pick up his slack and keep things running smoothly. By midday, you were fed up and still had another 4 hours ahead of you.

You’d given up doing any actual work about forty five minutes before you would usually break for lunch - if your boss was going to slack off all the time, you could take a day - and, instead, you had been doing some research for Sam and Dean. They’d call you when their cases required a little extra… well, we’ll just call it a technological boost. Right before you were planning to meet a friend for lunch, you stumbled across something odd in all three of the victims’ financial records. You shot a text to your friend telling her you needed to work through lunch. It wasn’t entirely a lie and you didn’t really want to deal with her always optimistic, bubbly personality right now. You continued digging through the financials for another hour and a half while the rest of the office took their lunch breaks.

You finally made your way to your car, a beat up old pickup truck that Dean would always give you grief about, which you had parked in the back corner of the lot that morning when someone else - someone who should have known better - had taken your assigned parking spot before you made it into the office. You pulled down the hatch and sat on the bed of the truck, praying to the Winchesters’ pet angel: “Castiel, you better be listening. I’ve got info on the case. I’ve had a shit day so I’ll trade you what I’ve dug up for some lunch.” 

A moment later Cas appeared. “I wasn’t sure what you would like to eat so I brought you a few things,” he told you, explaining why he was carrying three takeout bags. 

You peered into each bag, there was Chinese, Italian, and Tex-Mex. You grabbed the bag that was most appealing to you in the moment and tucked into your lunch. “So,” you began, speaking around a mouthful of food, “I found…” but before you could finish, Castiel disappeared. 

Three seconds later, he was back. “I took the liberty of putting the other food in your refrigerator at home. I noticed you were low on some staple food items and I replaced those as well.” His gravelly voice was so matter of fact and, yet, still sincere. You had liked Cas immediately after the Winchesters had introduced you to the angel and it was the little things like this that allowed him to continue to worm his way into your heart.

“Thank you, Cas,” you said with a soft smile, staring into the angel’s deep blue eyes. You were more like Dean than you cared to admit and didn’t always take great care of yourself. Where Dean didn’t sleep enough, you hated grocery shopping and lived off of takeout or more often than you would admit. At least that was healthier than the nights your dinner consisted of a bottle of wine. It was nice to have someone looking out for you for a change.

Castiel cleared his throat, an adorably human thing to do, pulling you from your reverie. “You said you have information about the case?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” you responded, your cheeks heating. You thrust the papers you had printed toward Castiel in an attempt to hide the embarrassment brought on by being caught staring. “All three of the victims have the same weird transactions in their financials right before they went missing. It’s a PayPal charge that I was able to track to someone the next town over going by the name ‘Maxime Tenebris Maleficus.’”

“That’s Latin,” Cas observed. “Your pronunciation is beautiful,” his eyes trained on your lips.

Your blush grew deeper at the compliment but you repeated the name as Castiel continued to stare at your mouth. “Maxime Tenebris Maleficus; it sounds like you guys might be dealing with a witch…”

Before you could finish your thought, Cas was leaning forward pressing his lips to yours in a sweet, slow kiss. After a moment of surprise, you returned the angel’s affectionate kisses. You brought a hand to his hair and tugged at the strands a little. Cas hummed into the kiss and began kissing down the column of your neck, nipping lightly at the juncture between your neck and shoulder.

“Cas,” you gasped, “What- what are you doing?”

Cas stopped working his way down your body and looked up at you. “The last time I found him watching pornography on Sam’s computer, Dean told me that orgasms are a good way to relieve stress and it’s clear to me that you are tense, tired, and not eating well, all of which are symptoms of excessive stress.” As he spoke, Castiel’s brow furrowed as if he were realizing something for the first time, “Do you… Are you not interested in…”

“I am,” you interrupted the floundering angel. “I just… I guess I’m just surprised that you are.”

Castiel smiled at you before his lips returned to your neck. “You are a beautiful woman, Y/N, of course I’m interested in sharing this with you,” he murmured into your skin. He sucked on your pulse point, stopping just shy of marking you before he continued speaking, “You don’t seek out attachment and since Heaven would certainly take issue if we formed one, you are perfect.”

Usually when men brought up your sexual history, it caused you to bristle at the their words and, often, accusatory tone but Castiel’s voice was just so matter of fact. He wasn’t judging you; he was simply stating something true and that was the end of it. You appreciated Cas all the more for it as his lips moved from your neck back to your lips as he gently laid you down in the bed of your pickup truck.

As you pushed the trench coat from Castiel’s shoulders, you found yourself grateful for the asshole who had stolen your usual parking space. There was no way this would be happening if you hadn’t been forced to park in the back corner of the lot. You sighed as Cas pulled back from you long enough to lift your shirt over your head before diving back in to kiss you again, his lips wandering along your jaw, down your neck, and onto your now exposed chest as his hands shifted down to gather the hem of your skirt, hiking it up to your waist. 

Castiel’s fingers rubbed over your panties before slipping into the waistband and pulling them down your legs, exposing your core to him. You pressed your thighs together in an effort to find some friction as you reached for the angel’s belt. Cas batted your hands away and used his grace to will away most of his clothes. He was lying above you wearing nothing but his crisp, white dress shirt, which was now unbuttoned all the way down. 

Your hands explored Castiel’s chest as his fingers stroked through your folds, quickly finding their way to your clit. Your back arched as his thumb circled your sensitive bud and two of his fingers penetrated you, pumping in and out of your center. You moaned at his ministrations and pulled Cas’ face to yours, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Cas swallowed your moans as he brought you closer and closer to the edge with his fingers, finally increasing the speed and pressure of his thumb at the same moment that this index and middle fingers rubbed against your g-spot. The combined sensations sent you tumbling into your orgasm, your back arching as you threw your head back and called out the angel’s name. 

You had barely come down from your high before you felt Castiel’s cock nudging at your entrance. “Are you certain?” Cas asked. 

You might have chuckled at his sudden insecurity if you weren’t so desperate to have the angel inside of you. “Cas,” you hissed, “yes. I need you.”

You didn’t have to tell him twice. Almost immediately, Cas pushed forward, filling you in one smooth motion. When his hips met yours, you both groaned in pleasure. After giving you a moment to adjust, Cas slowly dragged his hips back before pressing forward again, setting a steady rhythm. 

Your ass pressed into the bed of your truck with each of Castiel’s thrust and you threw your head back, banging it on the hard surface below you. You cried out and Cas stopped, fully seated inside of you. “Are you alright, Y/N?” he asked, concern for your wellbeing tinging his voice.

“Yes, Cas,” you hissed, your body refocusing on the sensation of having the angel inside of you. “Just… just don’t stop.”

You could see in his eyes that Cas didn’t believe you and as he resumed his pace from earlier he brought two fingers to your forehead, gently prodding you there and letting his grace flow through you. You didn’t know what he was doing but the sensation of his grace burned through your body and settled deep inside of you, pushing you closer to your finish.

“It was just…” Cas grunted between thrusts, “just a minor concussion. I’ve, I’ve healed it for you.” Castiel’s fingers were digging into your hips now and you were certain that the angel’s strength would leave bruises. You would savor those marks and reminders for the days to come until they faded and all you had was the memory of being thoroughly fucked in the bed of your pickup truck, parked in the employee lot, over your lunch break. Even simply reminding yourself of those facts sent you right up to the edge of your orgasm. “Cas…” you gasped, “Cas… I need…”

As if he read your mind (hell, he probably had), one of his hands drifted to your hair while the other made it’s way lower, his fingers dancing over your clit. The angel crashed his mouth into yours, nipping at your lower lip as he drove you wild, pushing you impossibly closer to your release with each thrust. Castiel’s fingers circled your clitoris, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body and you finally tipped over into your orgasm. 

As your innermost walls fluttered around him, Castiel found his release as well and he continued to fuck you through both of your orgasms as one of his hands found its way to your stomach, the now familiar feeling of grace being released into your body extending your climax longer than any other you had ever experienced. 

When you finally came down, you were at a loss for words. “Wow…” was all you could manage but Cas seemed to understand.

“Wow indeed, Y/N,” Cas responded, his breathing regulating much more quickly than yours was. The perks of being an angel, you figured.

You checked the time and realized that your lunch break was almost over. “Shit,” you cursed under your breath, “I need to go back in.” 

You pushed yourself up from the bed of your pickup and reached for your shirt, pulling it back over your head and righting your skirt before you hopped back onto the ground and grabbed the lunch that Cas had brought you. 

You took a look at yourself in one of your truck’s side mirrors and had to chuckle. No one in the office would have any doubt as to what you had gotten up to on your lunch break. Turning back to Cas, you kissed the angel one last time. When you pulled back, his eyes roved over your body and he lifted his hand, snapping his fingers before indicating that you should check the mirror again.

You smiled at your reflection. Your makeup was refreshed and perfect and not a single hair was out of place. You peered down at your outfit and found that your clothes seemed to be newly pressed, too. “Thank you, Cas,” you said but when you turned around, the angel was already gone so you prayed the words as you made your way back into the office with a smile on your face feeling like nothing could bring you down that afternoon.

Oh, how wrong you were.


	2. Part 2 - Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cas helped you relieve some of the stress from the morning, your day ends up going terribly. You join the younger Winchester at the library, planning on helping him with some research for the case he and Dean are working. Things do not go as planned. Sam x Reader smutfest

You made your way back into the office with a smile on your face but the smile quickly faded when you passed the conference room and noticed everyone from your department sitting around the large table and listening to your boss. The entire wall was made of windows and you saw your friend Kim beckoning you into the room. You tried to enter quietly but the door was squeaky and all eyes were on you as you stepped into the room and made your way to the seat next to your friend. 

“Glad you could finally join us, Y/N,” your boss said, his voice patronizing.

You looked toward your boss, fighting the urge to roll your eyes. “I was at lunch, sir,” you explained calmly.

“No one else had trouble getting back from their lunch in time for our meeting.” Your boss turned back to the room, dismissing you, and was about to dive back into whatever he had been talking about before you had entered the meeting.

But you couldn’t just let his comment go. Even after your lunchtime fun with Cas, you were already back on high alert, the tension creeping back into your shoulders. “It’s 1:45. This meeting wasn’t scheduled to start until 2:00. When I left for lunch at 1:00 - which, by the way, means I only took 45 of my allotted 60 minutes - there was no communication stating that this meeting would be starting early.” You were so fed up with this man and you could hear your frustration seeping into your voice. You looked your boss in the eye, not backing down as he stared down at you.

After a few seconds that felt like hours, he turned back to the conference room and began speaking again. “Like I was saying, productivity is down this quarter in our department. HR is requiring every one of you to complete a time audit,” his voice was firm as his eyes swept around the room. “Some of you,” his eyes lingered on you and Kim, “probably won’t like what the HR department has to say.”

You did roll your eyes at that. If anyone wasn’t going to like what human resources was going to find, it was your boss. You had been doing his work since he had arrived right before the quarter started and his productivity was likely what was driving down the whole department. Afterall, if the boss wasn’t going to do his job, where was the motivation for anyone else?

The meeting ended soon after but your boss called you into his office. “These meetings are imperative to the functioning of this department and this company and if you can’t be respectful of others’ time, then…”

“I’m going to interrupt you right there,” you spoke up. “As I said earlier…”

“That’s another thing,” he interrupted you this time, “I don’t appreciate your constant insubordination. What you did in there was highly inappropriate and, frankly, unprofessional. You can go back to your desk now.”

You paused for a minute, rage building in your system. “Do you even hear yourself?” you asked. “Do you even hear how patronizing you are? You know what? Screw this. I don’t need this and I don’t need you. I’ll have a letter of resignation on your desk in 10 minutes.”

You stormed out of the office and back to your cubicle, hastily throwing your belongings into a box you found lying next to the printer. You clicked print on the resignation you had typed and retyped more times than you could count, sealed it in an envelope and marched back to your boss’s desk, your box under your right arm. You didn’t bother knocking, you slammed open the door and dropped the letter in front of him. “See how HR feels about your department’s production now, asshole.”

You waltzed out the door and to your truck, depositing the box on the passenger seat and driving out of the parking lot. You had never felt so free in your life. You got about three blocks away from the office before what you had just done started to really sink in. You had no plans for what was next, that had been what had stopped you from quitting every other time you imagined the scenario, and you definitely had just burnt every bridge you had created with your now former company. 

You pulled over, parking in a coffee shop’s lot, and pulled out your phone. You sent a quick text to Kim, explaining what had just happened and then pulled up Sam Winchester’s contact information. Before you could give it too much thought, you hit the call button and pressed your phone to your ear. 

Sam picked up on the second ring. 

“I just… I just quit my job. I want to help with the case; help more. Can you use me?”

Sam was surprised by the news that you had quit but didn’t question it. Cas and Dean were interviewing a couple of witnesses but he was at the library doing some more research on the area and looking into a few leads, he told you. You were only a few minutes away from the library so you hung up with Sam and pulled back onto the road.

It wasn’t hard to find Sam when you got to the library; he was right where he had told you he would be. Hunched over a book in an obscure, dusty corner of the building that looked like it hadn’t been disturbed since the day the books were first shelved. He looked up at your approach.

“Wow, you look tense, Y/N,” Sam observed and you had to laugh a little, considering that Cas had helped you to destress only a few hours ago. “What’s so funny, Y/N?” he asked.

You smiled up at the tall hunter. “Nothing. It’s just that Cas basically said the same thing earlier today.”

“Ah,” was Sam’s only response as he turned back to his notes. “Hey, would you mind finding me a book? I’m almost done with this one and it might speed things up if you find the next one while I read? And then I’ll fill you in on everything?” Sam was asking, not expecting, and after dealing with your asshole boss you appreciated that. You agreed and took the paper on which he had written a bunch of call numbers and headed off into the musty stacks. 

You were barely two minutes into your search when a shadow blocked the light from the books you were looking at. Large hands found your hips and your body tensed further for a moment before you leaned back into Sam. Your head fell back against his chest and lolled to the side. Sam’s hair curtained around you as his mouth descended on your neck and you moaned lightly at the contact, one of your hands landing in his hair and giving it a light tug. 

His hand darted up and grabbed your wrist, pulling your fingers from his hair and pinning your arm behind your back as his other hand grasped your free arm and maneuvered it next to the other so he could hold both of your wrists against your back in one if his giant palms. You groaned at the dominant move as his lips and teeth continued to play at your neck. 

Sam’s free hand moved to your hip and then around to your center. He bunched up your skirt just enough to slip his hand under the fabric, his long fingers rubbing at your folds through your underwear. Sam’s mouth moved from your neck to your ear and his lips brushed against your sensitive skin as he spoke. “You’ve had a rough day, Y/N” he rasped, “let me help you unwind.”

You moaned at his offer, gasping out a “please” as you practically melted against Sam.

The hunter took you at your word and pushed you forward against the bookshelf, pinning your hands between your body and his and grinding his growing erection into your clothed ass. His hands ran up your thighs, gathering your skirt as he went until he could hook his thumbs into your panties. Sam pulled your underwear down your legs as far as he could reach before growling into your ear, “Hold on to the bookshelf and don’t let go.” 

Once he gave you the space to move your arms, you did as you were told and gripped the edge of the shelf that was about level with your chin. You heard Sam moving behind you as your panties were slipped farther don your legs, eventually ending up on the floor. Sam lifted one of your legs and then the other, before whisking your underwear from the ground and standing up. He kissed and nipped at your jaw and you could feel the wicked smile on his lips. Sam brought his hand, still clutching your panties, into your field of vision. “I think I’m going to hang onto these,” Sam purred.

You whimpered at his words and nodded your assent. 

Once again, Sam dropped to his knees behind your and encouraged to spread your legs and take a few steps back towards him. When he was content with your stance, you were sure you looked positively debaucherous. Your legs were spread wide, you were bent at the waist so that your ass was sticking out into the aisle, and you were still gripping the bookshelf which was now slightly above your head due to the repositioning of the rest of your body. 

Sam moved between your legs and licked a long, hot stripe along your pussy. “God, you’re already so wet,” he groaned. 

Sam licked and sucked at your sex until your legs were shaking with the effort to stay upright and your fingertips were white from your grip on the bookshelf. He was paying your clit just enough attention to keep the pressure inside of you building but he would back off every time you got close to your orgasm. Sometimes he would drive his tongue inside of you and sometimes he would kiss and nip at your inner thighs, leaving small bruises in his wake. Each time he pulled away from your clit you would buck and groan, quietly begging him with your body and your words.

Just as you were certain your legs wouldn’t support you any longer, Sam stopped and got to his feet. He bodily flipped you around so your chest pressed against his. His hands trailed down your sides and around to your ass as you made quick work on his button and fly, freeing his erection. Sam lifted you and your skirt rose up on its own as your legs wrapped around his waist. He balanced you with one arm, using the shelf behind you for extra support as he lined himself up with your entrance. “You still good?” Sam asked.

You tried to answer but your voice wouldn’t work. Instead you nodded, looked into Sam’s eyes, and pulled him into a kiss. Eventually you were able to whisper, “Fuck me, Sam,” against his lips.

Sam groaned and pushed himself forward slowly. He was bigger than Cas and Sam’s cock filled you completely. Sam barely gave you a chance to adjust to him before he was thrusting into you, using his strength to bounce you on his cock and creating intense sensations for you both. You gasped in pleasure and Sam shushed you.

“You gotta keep quiet, Y/N,” he reminded you. “Unless you want one of the library staff to get curious about what’s going on back here.” Sam punctuated his words with a hard thrust that rubbed right against your g-spot.

Your eyes went wide at the thought of being caught and you suppressed the long, loud moan that he had tried to draw from you. Instead, you were breathing heavily as Sam fucked into you. Your arms were around his neck and you wove one of your hands into his sweat damp hair and gave a little tug.

Sam’s hips stuttered and he slammed you back into the bookshelf behind you. The shelves were digging into your back but you couldn’t care less. Sam’s cock was pistoning in and out of you and as one of his hands moved to your clit, his mouth descended on yours and swallowed the sounds that threatened to spill out. 

Sam was close, you could tell. His thrusts had lost all sense of rhythm and his fingers were working furiously at your clit. You were just on the edge of your orgasm when he bit down on your lower lip. The pain became pleasure and pushed you over the cliff into your release at the same moment that Sam’s hips pressed forward, seating himself in you completely as he tipped over into his climax, too.

Once you were both finished, Sam helped you back to your feet and then watched with a satisfied smile as you slid down the bookshelf and seated yourself on the ground. He carefully walked back over to the table at which he had been working, making sure that no one was around, and pulled a packet of something from his bag before returning to you and offering you a wet wipe.

“Seriously, Sam? You don’t make it back to your motel often enough that you carry baby wipes around?” you asked. You took the offered wipe and began to clean yourself up, laughing at the situation. “You go, Sammy!”

Sam laughed at your incredulous tone. “Sometimes these are just easier than finding a bathroom to wash up in when Dean and I stop for food on the road,” he explained. “Though, we just discovered another reason they’re useful to have around.” As he spoke, Sam tucked himself back into his pants and then offered you a hand up. 

You stood and fixed your skirt as best as you could. It was rumpled and your shirt was more wrinkled than it would be by the end of a normal day but, then again, today had been anything but normal. You walked back over to where you had set your purse on the table and dug through looking for your phone. Once you found it, you used the front facing camera to examine your face. As you expected, your makeup was a mess again and your hair alone could clue someone in as to your afternoon activities. “Sammy, I need another one of those wipes,” you told your friend.

“It’s Sam,” he scoffed, holding the package out to you again. 

Looking at yourself in the camera, you figured your makeup was a lost cause so you wiped it off as best as you could with the new wipe. Some of your eye makeup lingered but it was mostly where it belonged so you didn’t mind. You put the camera down and looked through your bag again, this time coming back with a comb. You ran it through your hair in an attempt to tame it or, at least, to get rid of the “just fucked” look you were currently sporting. 

While you worked, you watched as Sam carded his fingers through his hair two or three times and it just fell back into place. “Lucky bastard,” you mumbled.

Sam didn’t hear you though, because his phone started buzzing on the table. He picked it up and spoke with whoever was on the other line.

“Hey, yeah, I’m just about finished here. There’s some interesting stuff in the local lore… Sure, that’s not too far… No, I’ll meet you there. Get a table for 4, though… Yeah, Y/N is here. She had a, uh, a rough afternoon so she swung by and helped me out at the library… Alright. See you in a few.”

Sam hung up the phone and turned to you. “That was Dean,” he explained, though you had figured as much. “We’re getting dinner at a bar just outside of town. You’re coming, right?”

You smiled up at the younger Winchester. “I’d like that, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crossposted on my tumblr, @impalasutra. Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	3. Part 3 - Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, friends, this is it! I hope you enjoyed this little smut filled series. Somehow I got all of this from the prompt Goldilocks and the Three Bears so if you’re a creator, keep creating and if you’re a reader, keep reading. You never know when/how inspiration will strike! :)

You and Sam hopped into your pickup truck and you drove to the bar Dean had picked out for dinner. It was one of your favorite places in town and when you enter the bartender greeted you by name. 

“Y/N! Hey! We don’t usually see you in here on Wednesdays!” she called out.

“Yeah, well, it’s been a weird day all around,” you replied with a little laugh while Sam craned his neck looking for Dean and Cas. He spotted them in a booth and led you over with a hand placed gently on your lower back. Sam slid into the booth next to Cas, a smirk on his face. It was almost like he knew he was sitting next to your first conquest of the day. The thought brought a slight flush to your cheeks but, luckily, no one seemed to notice it.

You all settled into easy conversation as you ate dinner. The whiskey flowed like water and soon enough everyone but Cas was a little buzzed and all were laughing and having a good time.

“Let me out, Y/N,” Dean requested. “I’m gonna take a leak and I’ll get the next round.” He nudged your knee with his own and one of his warm hands landed on your thigh. 

You slid out of the booth so Dean could exit and your eyes were glued to his ass and bow legs as he walked away. Sam - or maybe Cas, you couldn’t be sure - cleared his throat and broke you from your Dean induced stupor. You blushed at being caught ogling the older Winchester. You climbed back into the booth quietly with a smile on your face and toyed with your glass. 

When you finally looked up at the men across from you, Sam’s eyes were shining and Cas looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

“What?” you asked, your voice suspicious.

Sam leaned forward conspiratorially. “Are you gonna go for the trifecta?” he asked? When your only response was a confused stare, Sam pressed on. “I saw the bruises on your hips. They’re deeper - darker, even - than a human could leave and I know Cas was gone for way longer than it took to get those documents from you this afternoon. I’m not an idiot, I can do that math.”

You felt your cheeks heat further at Sam’s words and you opened your mouth to speak but snapped it shut again. You weren’t going to deny it, especially not in front of Cas. “I’m a grown ass woman, I can sleep with whomever I’d like,” you told them, bracing yourself for the derision and shaming you expected.

Cas spoke next and his words surprised you. “Sexuality is a gift from my Father,” the angel assured you. “Humans always seem to skip over those parts of the Bible,” he grumbled.

You didn’t want to listen to another round of Cas moaning about humanity’s misunderstanding of God’s plan; the last two times you had heard it, he had segued into angels’ willful misinterpretation and while you adored the blue eyed angel and his love for humanity, there were only so many times you could listen to this particular rant. You stood and downed the rest of your whiskey before turning on your heel and making a determined march toward the bathrooms.

You barged into the men’s room before you could think better of it.

“Jesus, man, learn how to knock!” Dean shouted. His back was toward the door and he was hunched over a little, panting.

You clicked the lock on the single stall bathroom closed. “Maybe you should learn to lock the door,” you commented.

“Y/N?” Dean asked, clumsily turning toward you. His pants were unzipped and his cock was in his hand. His erect cock. Dean hadn’t come back here to pee, you realized. 

You cocked an eyebrow and asked, “Can I help you with that?” You were still a little nervous about this but you didn’t let your voice give it away. You licked your lips and sank down onto your knees, looking up at Dean who inhaled sharply and stepped toward you, his cock now centimeters from your mouth. You leaned forward and playfully licked at the tip, moaning at the the feel of Dean on your tongue and the taste of him. You reached around, grabbed Dean’s thighs, and pulled Dean towards you, relaxing and opening your throat and taking his erection completely into your mouth. You bobbed your head and stroked your tongue along Dean’s shaft as you held his hips still. 

This was just what you needed, you realized. Cas had helped you relieve some stress and Sam had worked out your anger but, though you had been a more than willing participant, your activities had been on their terms. This right here, though, was all you. You were in control, you were setting the pace, and you were here simply for the joy of sex and the want of Dean That thought sent a new wave of arousal coursing through your body. One of your hands drifted to your core and you began to rub circles into your clit as you continued bobbing your head.

“You’re the reason I’m back here, you know,” Dean grunted. “Sitting next to you all night, feeling the heat radiating off of you, your thigh brushing up against mine, listening to you laugh. I couldn’t do it anymore, I had to come back here and take care of myself.” Dean was panting as you worked on his cock and your clit while listening to his words. “I imagined you walking through that door but never thought you actually would.”

Dean’s hips began bucking and you knew you were both close. You pulled off of Dean’s cock with a pop and batted his hands away when he tried to stroke himself, letting him watch, stimulus free, while you finished yourself off. Once your orgasm subsided, you stood and crowded Dean back toward the toilet. It wasn’t the cleanest option but it was all you had in the moment. Dean’s legs hit the porcelain and he sat, his pants gathered around his knees. 

You hiked up your skirt for the third time that day and straddled Dean. His hands moved to your hips and his eyes darkened when he realized you weren’t wearing any panties. “You came prepared,” he commented with a sexy smirk.

You lowered yourself onto Dean’s erection, enjoying the feeling of being full and in control. You rocked your hips once you were fully seated on Dean’s lap. You were pretty loose and relaxed after your afternoon so you didn’t need much time to adjust to Dean and soon, you were bouncing on his cock, trying and failing to keep quiet. At least the music in the bar would keep your sounds from traveling too far.

Dean’s mouth latched onto your neck, sucking his own marks into your skin to match the ones Cas and Sam had left on your hips and thighs earlier in the day and both of your moans and gasps filled the small bathroom. Dean was thrusting up into you as best as he could and soon enough, you were both on the edge again.

“I’m so close,” you moaned into Dean’s neck, where you had nipped and sucked a few marks of your own.

One of Dean’s hands moved to where you were joined and he began rubbing teasingly at your clit. You bounced and bucked on his lap for a few more thrusts before Dean bit down gently where your neck met your shoulder and you cried out in pleasure as an intense orgasm ripped through you. Your inner walls clamped down around Dean’s cock as you rode him. That heat and friction sent him over the edge just behind you and Dean pumped his load into you, holding you tightly against his chest.

You both sat for a few minutes catching your breath, kissing one another and softly caressing each other’s body.

A loud knock had you jumping off of Dean, his now soft cock falling out of you with a squishing sound and sending you into a fit of giggles. 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Dean shouted through the door as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Sam’s voice was the one who answered. “Cas is gonna zap me back to the motel so I can do some more work before bed.”

Dean looked at you, a question in his eyes.

“Get the Impala back too,” you called to Sam. “Dean and I need to go back to my place and take a shower. I’ll get him back to you in the morning, maybe even in once piece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross posted on my tumblr, @impalasutra. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. FYI: I love hearing your thoughts on what I write so comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
